


at least someone accepted them

by maddylime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Oma Kokichi, Other, Trans Character, did i write this because i wanted to project my feelings onto kokichi? yes, kind of???, kokichi uses he/they, rated T cuz i say the swear words, takes place in the killing game :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddylime/pseuds/maddylime
Summary: kokichi ouma being nonbinary is my biggest headcanon and I shall run with it
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	at least someone accepted them

**Author's Note:**

> hi i honestly don’t know if this is good or if it’s really in character, but im posting it anyway!!

Kokichi knew they were nonbinary. 

He’s known this for a while, actually. 

It’s just that it never came up in conversation, so they never told anyone about it. It’s not like he was hiding it! They just didn't really want to make it a big deal. So he told themself that he would only bring it up casually.

But then no one brought up the topic of gender casually.

So they just dealt with it! He was fine with being called “he”, it's not like it was a huge problem. But they also wanted to be called “they” sometimes, and no one knew _that_.

He _had_ told some people in D.I.C.E. before, only some, and they accepted him. 

But now, they’re in a killing game. A whole new environment. So he’s back to square one.

The last thing they should be worried about right now is his pronouns and gender identity. But it was starting to bother them slightly. 

For example, he hated it when Tenko said she hated them because he is a man. They weren't a man! Everyone perceived him as a boy and it was awful. Additionally, no one liked them, so if he corrected them, why would anyone listen to what they said?

It also didn’t look like the group he was in was the most _accepting_ group of people. They could guess that a few would take him seriously, but the others would probably make fun of them. 

So he just had to deal with it. On top of everything else, they had to deal with being called only one set of pronouns and the wrong gender all day. 

There really was no way out of this. All he could do was just pretend it didn’t bother them.

And that was fine, right? He could handle that right? Of course they could!

...

Well, one day he snapped. Someone mentioned they were a boy again and he just snapped. Not in front of other people! In their room. 

Alone. 

He just wanted to be referred to right. Was that so much to ask? Yes, they were a bitch, but he deserved to be seen for who they were, right?

Right? 

...Right?

It shouldn’t matter in this killing game. Death was on everyone's mind, there were other things to worry about. But it was just tearing him up inside.

They weren't a boy. Why did everyone think he was a boy??

*Knock Knock*

Oh shit. Did someone notice him freaking out? They did leave the conversation early. 

Wait no. There’s no way anyone noticed him acting weird. They always acted like that!

Still, he didn’t move at all from their original position. 

And then they heard a voice, “Kokichi. It’s me.” 

Shuichi! 

Shuichi’s here. 

Shuichi was present during that conversation. He didn’t find out, right? There was no way he could find out right? 

‘Kokichi?” Shuichi questioned.

Well, what now?

Just open the door, right? And lie their way out, right? He could do that. Lying was their specialty. He just needed to dry their eyes and get his mind off of everything.

They forced a smile on and opened the door. There wasn’t a good chance Shuichi would notice his smile was fake, lately, they usually were. 

They quickly walked out of his room and shut the door behind them. His room was still a mess with all of their theories, so there was no way Shuichi could come in. Then, he’d have two things to worry about.  


“Do you not want me to come in?” Shuichi questioned, looking kind of worried. Huh. That’s weird...  


“Nope!” Kokichi answered.  


“We can go to my room, then?” Shuichi proposed. Hmmm.  


Shuichi really wanted to talk to him, huh? Weird...  


Weird.  


Oh fuck. He was going to _talk_ to them, wasn't he? That’s why he wanted to go into a secluded space, like his own room.  


There was no way it was about something else. If Shuichi was simply worried, he would’ve just asked if he was okay and left. But if he’s really insistent on talking to them…  


He _might_ have figured him out. He was a detective after all. Kokichi didn’t think they gave that much away, but perhaps he did.  


Gosh, this was kinda scary.  


It’s not like they were really hiding their identity, but…  


It was still scary.  


Shuichi was one of the ones Kokichi thought he could trust with this. They couldn’t see Shuichi completely denying him.  


But you never know. They could've judged Shuichi wrong completely.  


“Ok!” Kokichi decided. He was nervous, but, did it matter? This conversation was going to happen eventually…  


That is, if it even is the conversation they thought it was.  


Once he got into Shuichi’s room, they studied the surroundings a bit. It wasn’t messy like his own room, but that was to be expected.  


They made his way to Shuichi’s bed and sat down, hoping to stop the anxiety threatening to attack them.  


“Are you, uh, okay?” Shuichi worried, closing the door.  


“Yup! I’m fine! Anyway, why'd you bring me here?” Kokichi tried to keep a cheerful voice and lie his way through this.  


“I just, uh, thought I should ask, um, I’m sorry if I’m being intrusive! But, uh what are your pronouns?” Shuichi questioned, looking a little nervous himself. There was no reason for him to be nervous, but whatever. Maybe he was scared of offending Kokichi.  


In other news, he definitely figured them out. And Ii didn’t _seem_ like he was going to reject him. But some people didn’t believe in two different pronouns. What if Shuichi is that type? What if he thinks all nonbinary people have to use they/them pronouns?  


Kokichi could just lie their way through this. Just to get out of this situation. But he couldn’t just lie about their identity. At least, not anymore. Not when the question was staring him in the face and the answer was so clear.  


“He/they” Kokichi stated, impulsively looking down.  


Here it comes.  


_Here it comes._  


They're going to get laughed at.  


Or he’s going to have to explain everything just for no one to understand.  


Or they’ll be invalidated in some other way.  


And then he lives in everyone’s minds as a boy for all of eternity-  


“Well, that’s, that’s valid” Shuichi reassured, sitting down next to them. Kokichi didn't speak. Valid? Actually? Why would he say that? Did he _really_ mean it?  


“Also, I’m nonbinary!” Kokichi clarified, trying to seem normal with this whole situation. Just because someone uses different pronouns, it doesn't mean that they’re nonbinary. So he wanted to establish that they actually were before Shuichi thought about claiming him as valid.  


"That’s cool! Um, sorry, I didn't want to be awkward about it, I just didn't want you to keep getting misgendered" Shuichi explained.  


Kokichi was one of the worst people here. There was no reason for Shuichi to be so nice to them.  


So why was this happening??  


And how did he even figure this out in the first place? Kokichi kept his guard up constantly, they couldn’t have let too much slip.  


“How did you know?” Kokichi inquired  


“Well...You don't seem to like being called a boy that much, you seem to get pretty annoyed, and...I’m trans so I can kind of understand where you’re coming from” Shuichi explained. Shuichi’s trans? Really? So, Kokichi wasn’t alone in this completely…  


It’s not like he could immediately trust Shuichi because of this, but it did feel nice knowing they had someone who maybe understood.  
It felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Shuichi understood them, at least a little bit. And he accepted him. He accepted them!!!!!  


“So, we’re alike!” Kokichi announced, his worry disappearing.  


“Yeah, I guess” Shuichi smiled and then followed up with a question “Do you, uh, want me to use your pronouns in front of everyone else?”  


Well, that was a tough question. As Kokichi mentioned earlier, it wasn’t like this was a huge secret. They would bring it up if the conversation ever arrived, right?  


But he did get super nervous when Shuichi came to talk to them. And there was no guarantee everyone else would be super accepting…  


Kokichi shook his head. They weren't ready to tell anyone else, yet. He was barely ready to tell Shuichi.  


“Well, I guess we’re connected now!” Kokichi smiled.  


‘Yeah…” Shuichi said but he didn’t seem too overjoyed to be ‘connected’ with Kokichi.  


“Do you not want to be connected to me?!” Kokichi exclaimed.  


“I didn’t say that! I just... This is the only thing I know about you that I’m sure isn’t a lie.” Shuichi explained. That is true… But Kokichi couldn’t stop lying! They had just had a moment of truth, so now he had to lie even more to get it out of their system!  


But he kind of didn't want to lose Shuichi…Not when they finally found someone who might get what he’s going through. They would have to let go at some point, but not now, right?  


“Well, I guess you’ll just have to hang out with me to find out more!” Kokichi grinned, kind of implying that he’ll tell the truth to him more. Shuichi smiled at the implication.  


They stayed in his room and talked for a while. Kokichi lied about a lot of things, but Shuichi was starting to be able to call him out on it.  


It was dangerous being so close to someone in a killing game and Kokichi knew that. But they just let it go for the time being. He could worry about it later.  


Right now, they’re just glad that, for the first time in a while, someone called him ‘they’.

**Author's Note:**

> ok thank you for reading!! i appreciate your support :)


End file.
